Differential assemblies commonly comprise a differential carrier which is rotatingly drivable around an axis of rotation, two sideshaft gears which are rotatably held in the differential carrier and serve to transmit torque to two sideshafts, as well as a plurality of differential gears which rotate together with the differential carrier and whose teeth engage those of the sideshaft gears.
From DE 198 54 215 A1 there is known a differential assembly with integrated constant velocity joints and a multi-part differential carrier. The differential carrier comprises a cylindrical carrier part which is closed after the set of gears has been mounted.
From DE 101 44 200 A1 there is known a differential assembly in the form of a crown gear differential. The differential carrier is provided in one part and is substantially cylindrical in shape. In its axial centre, the differential carrier comprises four uniformly circumferentially distributed openings for mounting the differential gears. Radially inwardly directed ribs are formed on to the webs between said openings and are connected to a journal element. The journals project into the four openings and, at their ends, comprise annular grooves which are engaged by axial securing rings for fixing the differential gears. The crown gears are inserted at the ends of the differential carrier and supported in the differential carrier by large axial securing rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,431 proposes a differential assembly in the form of a bevel gear differential with a one-part differential carrier. For mounting the set of gears, the differential carrier comprises two opposed assembly openings whose shape deviates from the circular shape and which are asymmetric with reference to a longitudinal central plane and a cross-sectional plane. Between the openings, in the circumferential direction, there are provided bores into which a journal part for supporting the two conical differential gears is inserted after the set of gears has been mounted.
In principle, one-part differential carriers require relatively large openings in the casing portion for mounting the sideshaft gears and the differential gears. Such openings reduce the stiffness of the differential carrier. Furthermore, the differential carrier is also weakened by the bores positioned between the assembly openings and provided for receiving the journals.